sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Morning Show (American TV series)
| composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = }} | producer = | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = | channel = Apple TV+ | picture_format = | audio_format = | company = | distributor = Apple Inc. | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | related = | website_title = | show_name_2 = Morning Wars }} The Morning Show (also known as Morning Wars in Australia) is an upcoming American comedy-drama web television series starring Jennifer Aniston, Reese Witherspoon, Steve Carell, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Billy Crudup, Néstor Carbonell, and Mark Duplass that is set to premiere on Apple TV+ on November 1, 2019. Premise Alex Levy runs The Morning Show, a popular news program that has excellent TV ratings and is perceived to have changed the face of American television. After her partner of 15 years, Mitch Kessler, is fired amidst a sexual misconduct scandal, Alex fights to retain her job as top newsreader while sparking a rivalry with Bradley Jackson, an aspiring journalist who seeks to take Alex's place. Cast and characters * Jennifer Aniston as Alex Levy * Reese Witherspoon as Bradley Jackson * Steve Carell as Mitch Kessler * Billy Crudup as Cory Ellison * Mark Duplass as Charlie "Chip" Black * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Hannah Shoenfeld * Néstor Carbonell as Yanko Flores * Karen Pittman as Mia Jordan * Bel Powley as Claire Canway * Desean K. Terry as Daniel Henderson * Jack Davenport as Jason Craig * Victoria Tate as Rena Robinson Episodes |released=y |country=US |episodes= |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000 }} }} Production Development On November 8, 2017, it was announced that Apple had given the production a series order consisting of two seasons of ten episodes apiece. The series was set to be executive produced by Jennifer Aniston, Reese Witherspoon, Jay Carson, and Michael Ellenberg. Carson was expected to act as a writer and showrunner for the series as well. Production companies involved with the series were slated to consist of Media Res, Echo Films, and Hello Sunshine. On April 4, 2018, it was announced that Carson had departed the production over creative differences. He was expected to be replaced as executive producer and showrunner by Kerry Ehrin. On July 11, 2018, it was reported that Mimi Leder would serve as a director and executive producer for the series. On October 23, 2018, it was reported that Kristin Hahn and Lauren Levy Neustadter would serve as additional executive producers for the series. Casting Alongside the initial series announcement, it was confirmed that Aniston and Witherspoon had been cast in the series' lead roles. In October 2018, it was announced that Steve Carell, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Billy Crudup, Néstor Carbonell and Mark Duplass had been cast in series regular roles. On November 7, 2018, it was reported that Bel Powley, Karen Pittman, and Desean Terry had joined the main cast of the series. Filming Principal photography for the first season commenced on October 31, 2018, at the James Oviatt Building in Los Angeles, California. Filming continued in Los Angeles until filming started in New York City on May 9, 2019. Filming of the first season also wrapped in May 2019, after seven months of filming. Release After the Apple Special Event of March 25, 2019, Witherspoon announced on Instagram that the series would premiere in the fall of 2019. Marketing During the Apple Special Event, a teaser trailer was released with footage from the series as well footage from other original series set to premiere on Apple TV+. Furthermore, Aniston, Witherspoon and Carrell were at the event to tease the series. On August 12, 2019, Apple released a first look trailer for the series. Apple TV+|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeXtt2X6nDk|language=en|access-date=2019-08-12}} It was also revealed that the series will be titled Morning Wars in Australia, in order to distinguish the series from the Australian morning talk show of the same name. On August 19, 2019, Apple released a full trailer for the series. Apple TV+|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA7D4_qU9jo|language=en|access-date=2019-08-19}} References External links * Category:2010s American comedy-drama television series Category:2010s American drama television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series about journalism Category:Upcoming television series Category:Apple TV+ original programming